batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticks and Stones
Sticks and Stones is the sixth episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on January 19, 2015. It is the eighty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis Stephanie, Tim, Diana, and Clark face Red Hood in a possibly deadly battle. Bane trains James Jr. to be like them. Maggie and Ryder enjoy their get away. Allen investigates a woman who claims to have seen the Joker enter and exit a strange building every Friday. Plot Plot A At the mansion, Stephanie and Tim have sex in their room. However, they are interrupted when Stephanie is called by the GCPD to be alerted of a crime going on. The two suit up, along with Diana and Clark. The four heroes see Red Hood attacking an innocent group of bystanders. They fend him off but end up accidentally putting a woman in the hospital. Gotham News reports the story and soon the four heroes are given backlash for their actions. The four decide to take Red Hood out once and for all. They find him on the docks and begin a fight with him. However, they are overpowered and Red Hood nearly kills Tim. Tim is taken to a hospital by Stephanie while Diana and Clark agree to find Red Hood, who escaped, and finish him off. At the hospital, Tim recovers and he and Stephanie learn the woman who was injured early has gone into cardiac arrest. They get to her room where they learn she has died. Stephanie begins to tear up as the heroes are blamed for her death on the news. Diana and Clark fight Red Hood and Clark stabs him with a crowbar. Red Hood bleeds out and falls into the ocean. On a beach, the Joker finds Red Hood's body and takes it. Stephanie and Tim, as their superheroes, apologize to the public and unveil the new Vigilante Museum, complete with a crime alert so when a crime happens within a fifty mile radius of the museum everybody will know. Plot B Bane has been training James in the month since he found him. James has become an all-out warrior. Bane and James begin terrorizing Paris, being known as the Dynamic Duo. However, they are found by the Joker, who apologizes and is trying to put together the team in order to ruin Batman's life. Bane and James agree and leave with Joker. Plot C Maggie and Ryder meet Diego Saint-Luna while on vacation. Diego has gotten in trouble with the Spanish mob and needs their help. The two agree to help but learn he was hired by the Joker to kill them. Maggie and Ryder escape his trap but Maggie brutally kills Diego by pushing him from a railing into a vat of acid. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Diego Saint-Luna Trivia *This episode achieved 15.40 million U.S. live viewers. *Tom Austen, Nathan Gamble, Jared Leto, Tom Hardy, Jensen Ackles, Tyler Hoechlin, Floriana Lima, Jeremy Irons, Emma Stone, Jonathan Keltz, and Gal Gadot are the only ones to appear in this episode as Tim Drake, James, Jr., The Joker, Bane, Red Hood, Clark Kent, Maggie Sawyer, Alfred Pennyworth, Stephanie Brown, Andrew Ryder, and Diana Prince. Andrew Stewart-Jones appears as Chris Allen in deleted scenes. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 71% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 79 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 7.5/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Diego Saint-Luna. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V. *Although being listed in the synopsis and his plot also being in the synopsis, Andrew Stewart-Jones who plays Chris Allen does not appear in this episode, including his entire subplot of the episode. His deleted scenes appear on the DVD and Blu-ray of the season, along with Stewart-Jones being credited.